Chocolate Battle
by Cake Factory
Summary: /Valentine II challenge/“Muahaha! Ternyata kau memang pecundang, api bau!” teriak Grey sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Natsu. RnR? :D


Keadaan pagi ini seperti biasanya. Fairy Tail yang penuh dengan para penyihir yang sedang bercakap-cakap ataupun terpaku di depan papan pekerjaan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Natsu dan Grey ridak sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya. Mereka malah duduk dan membiarkan dagu mereka terlantar begitu saja di atas meja.

"Ah sial. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan," desah Grey. Natsu hanya membalas dengan kuapan lebar.

"Ah besok sudah valentine! Aku baru sadar!" teriak Lucy tiba-tiba. Natsu dan Grey menoleh padanya.

"Apa itu valentine?" tanya Natsu dengan polosnya.

Lucy menepuk dahinya, "valentine itu hari kasih sayang. Dimana biasanya para gadis akan memberikan cokelat pada pemuda yang disukainya. Tapi tidak harus gadis yang memberikan cokelat. Lelaki pun juga bisa memberikan cokelat sebagai tanda kasih sayang."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku akan membuat cokelat!" teriak Natsu dan Grey bersamaan.

"Apaan sih?! Ikut-ikut saja kau!" teriak Natsu.

"Kau itu yang mengikutiku! Dasar napas api bau!"

"Apa kau bilaaaang?!"

**Cake Factory Present**

**For Infantrum Valentine II challenge**

**Warning: Less description, more dialogue, non sho-ai**

**Disclaimer**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Chocolate Battle © Kue**

"Menurut resep, cokelat harus dilelehkan di atas panci dengan api sedang. Cih! Kalau apinya sedang, pasti lama lelehnya! Biar kulelehkan sendiri saja! Heaaa!" entah terlalu bersemangat atau apa, Natsu malah ikut melelehkan pancinya.

"Dasar kau bodoh! Membuat cokelat itu harus dengan kesabaran. Kalau begitu mana enak cokelatmu," timpal Grey setelah melihat kawannya itu mendelik pada panci dan cokelatnya yang telah melebur menjadi satu.

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

"Ah sudah jadi. Tinggal ditaruh di lemari es sampai membeku," kata Grey setelah membaca buku resep.

"He? Lama sekali. Kalau dengan sihirku pasti langsung beku dalam sekejap. Tak usah menunggu lama. Dan aku pasti bisa membuat banyak cokelat!" teriak Grey sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oh yeah?! Aku tak akan kalau darimu, bodoh! Aku pasti akan membuat cokelat lebih banyak darimu!"

"Coba saja," tukas Grey dengan senyum mengejek.

"Baiklah!" teriak Natsu yang kemudian lari keluar dapur dan menuju gudang. Ia mengambil panci yang sekiranya terbuat dari bahan khusus yang tahan oleh apinya.

Saat Natsu kembali ke dalam dapur, Grey mendelik terkejut pada apa yang dibawa Natsu.

"Cih! Kalau begitu caramu, aku tak akan sungkan lagi!"

"Coba saja kalahkan aku, bodoh!"

.

**Next day…**

"Muahaha! Ternyata kau memang pecundang, api bau!" teriak Grey sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Natsu. Natsu hanya menggeram menahan kekalahannya.

"Huh? Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Lucy.

"A-apa itu? Cokelat?" tanyanya lagi setelah melihat bungkusan di samping Natsu dan Grey.

Bungkusannya cukup besar. Pertanda di dalamnya terkumpul cokelat-cokelat hasil kerjaan Natsu dan Gray semalaman. Lucy tak habis pikir bahwa mereka akan benar-benar membuatnya. Dan itu membuatnya kagum.

"Untuk apa kalian berdua membuat cokelat sebanyak itu?" tanya Elsa yang sudah berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Kami hanya bertanding, siapa yang lebih banyak membuat cokelat, dialah yang menang," jawab Grey sekenanya. "Dan yang menang adalah aku!" lanjutnya bangga.

Elsa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Bodoh! Kau baru bisa dikata menang jika cokelatmu itu enak dan disukai banyak orang," kata Elsa yang langsung melenggang pergi.

Natsu dan Grey hanya saling menatap. Seperti sedang mentransfer pikiran, mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya Lucy menepuk pundak mereka berdua.

"Jangan lama-lama. Nanti kalian jatuh cinta, lho."

"Tidak akan!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan. Dan tiga detik kemudian, Natsu dan Grey langsung menjelajah ke setiap sudut markas Fairy Tail. Menawarkan setiap cokelat yang mereka buat.

"Mirajane! Mau cokelat?" tawar Natsu.

"Ah terima ka— tidak jadi deh. Aku sedang diet," tolak Mirajane akhirnya setelah melihat bentuk cokelat milik natsu yang bisa dibilang abstrak. Natsu hanya melengos dan menawarkan cokelatnya pada yang lain.

"Loke! Kau mau cokelat?" tawar Grey.

"Maaf bung. Aku hanya menerima cokelat dari para gadis," jawabnya.

"Cih!"

"Oi Visca! Kau mau cokelat?" tawar Natsu.

"Maaf, ya. Aku tak sempat makan cokelat. Aku ada pekerjaan," tolaknya yang kemudian pergi. Lagi-lagi ia mendengus.

"Kana! Kau mau cokelat?" Grey menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat padanya.

"Aku hanya tertarik pada bir."

"Cih! Pikiranmu hanya bir melulu. Makanya jalan pikirmu tidak pernah ada yang masuk akal," tukas Grey.

"Apa katamu, bocah?!" dan keributan tak dapat terelakkan.

Natsu yang lelah karena cokelatnya tidak 'laku', kemudian melihat Elsa yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati kopinya. Awalnya ia ragu, namun demi harga dirinya, ia harus.

"E- Elsa. Mau cokelat?" sodor Natsu yang tangannya gemetar.

"Aku tak makan makanan manis," jawabnya singkat. Lucy yang ada di hadapan Elsa hanya terkikik.

"Ya sudah! Buat kau saja deh, Lucy!"

"Ah, bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku sedang diet, maaf ya," Lucy mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"Argh! Kalau begini, lebih baik sebarkan pada penduduk saja!" teriak Natsu dan Grey yang—lagi-lagi—bersamaan. Dan aura negative menguar dari tubuh mereka berdua.

-

"Aku tidak akan kalaaaah!" teriak Natsu dan Gray yang kini sudah berada di perumahan para penduduk.

Dengan cepat, mereka membagikan cokelat yang mereka punya. Anak-anak yang menerimanya terlihat senang. Dan karena Natsu malas membagikannya, ia menjatuhkan cokelatnya dari atas. Sehingga seperti hujan cokelat.

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua—yang awalnya memikirkan kemenangan—tersenyum melihat orang-orang tersenyum bahagia.

Hari kasih sayang bisa menumbuhkan perasaan baru bagi orang-orang. Bahkan bisa merubah niatan konyol menjadi perasaan lega melihat orang lain tersenyum.

**End.**

**Omake.**

"Kalian berdua! Tanggung jawab karena telah membuat para penduduk keracunan! Gara-gara cokelat maut kalian berdua, rumah sakit jadi tidak bisa menampung semuanya!" amuk Makarov. Natsu dan Gray hanya tertunduk.

"Ah, dan bereskan dapur yang kalian hancurkan itu. Jika tidak, kalian akan berakhir menjadi dua puluh potong," sahut Elsa santai.

"Apaaaa?!"

**OWARI (kali ini beneran)**

Fiuh. Ngetik sambil lirik-lirik word count, bikin ketar-ketir. Nih Dan, di bawah 1000 XP

**Review**?

**.Cake Nightray Vessalius.**


End file.
